


No mercy

by winterandmistletoe



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Drunk Texting, F/M, Laurel is alive, Laurel mentioned, Leonard is Alive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 14:45:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6911440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterandmistletoe/pseuds/winterandmistletoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sara got a text</p>
            </blockquote>





	No mercy

[Number withheld] (3.03 am)  
Ar u sleeppin?

(3.05 am)  
 **Yes**

[Number withheld] (3.05 am)  
Sara

[Number withheld] (3.05 am)  
Saraaaaa

[Number withheld] (3.06 am)  
SAAAAARaraaaaa

(3.07 am)  
 **WHAT**

[Number withheld] (3.08 am)  
Sara shes so cute

[Number withheld] (3.09 am)  
She’s like an angel

[Number withheld] (3.10 am)  
I see her cheek

[Number withheld] (3.10 am)  
So smooth

[Number withheld] (3.11 am)  
And gentle

[Number withheld] (3.14 am)  
I love her, uknow?

[Number withheld] (3.17 am)  
Sara, you here?

[Number withheld] (3.17 am)  
SAAAAAAARAA

[Number withheld] (3.18 am)  
Sara pleas

[Number withheld] (3.20 am)  
I can call Oliver but he wont underatsnd

[Number withheld] (3.20 am)  
And I dont like him

[Number withheld] (3.21 am)  
I need to talk with someoone

[Number withheld] (3.22 am)  
I don’t want to die

[Number withheld] (3.23 am)  
I asked Mick to be my bestman

(3.23 am)  
 **What**

(3.23 am)  
 **Wait**

(3.23 am)  
 **Lol**

(3.24 am)  
 **Give me a sec**

(3.24 am)  
 **I’m gonna wake Len**

[Number withheld] (3.24 am)  
NOOO

[Number withheld] (3.25 am)  
Sara pleaz

(3.25 am)  
 **You waked me, why should I have a mercy for you, sweetie?**

[Number withheld] (3.27 am)  
U so not mice

[Number withheld] (3.27 am)  
Mice

[Number withheld] (3.28 am)  
Damn

[Number withheld] (3.28 am)  
Nice

(3.29 am)  
 **You. Waked. Me.**

(3.29 am)  
 **I could forgive u if drunk you just waked me up in the middle of the night**

(3.30 am)  
 **I’m actually nice and I would survive this**

(3.30 am)  
 **Without killing you**

(3.31 am)  
 **Or maiming you**

(3.31 am)  
 **Or slicing your particular body parts**

(3.31 am)  
 **But Raymond, you gonna marry my big sister tomorrow**

(3.32 am)  
 **So no**

(3.32 am)  
 **No mercy for you, boyscout**

[Number withheld] (3.34 am)  
T__T

(3.35 am)  
 _How old you, Palmer? 12? Stop annoy us and deal with your crap_

(3.35 am)  
 _Never thought I ever say that but poor Laurel_


End file.
